Heroes
by Blazeislove
Summary: Chelsea's been the rancher on Sunshine island for at least a year now after being in a horrible situation back home. And once the new prince Will comes she forgets about it. But someting crazy happens. Who will be there to comfort her?
1. Jealousy Sucks

_**Yay! Okay, since there is barely **__**any**__** Chelsea and Will stories , I decided to write one! Now, bare with me , this is my first story so it may be a little rough. So feel free to review with constructive criticism. Alrighty Then! Enjoy :)**_

"Goddess! These crops aren't growing one bit." I thought to myself as I was out in my feilds watering my newly planted crops. They just wern't growing! I had no idea what to do. As if on command, I dropped the tin watering can , got up , dusted myself off and headed for Jin's shop a little ways down the dirt road.

On my way there I decided to stop by my best friend Julia's shop. It's accually her mothers but I talk to Julia more. Anyways, as I walked up to the door , my best friend was already standing there waiting for me!

"Hey Chels! I've got some gossip for you!" She sang while skipping towards me.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked , curiosity over taking me. Julia knew all the gossip from our other best friend Lanna. Shes the ex-popstar that moved here about 5 months ago.

"Welll! Appearently there is a new guy in town. A _very handsome_ guy." She said with a wink. _Oh goddess... _I thought. Not again. Last time her cousin Vaughn was the new _"very handsome guy"_ in town and she just knew him and I would get along. Boy was she wrong. He hated me. And he never smiled. How do you not smile?

"Jules. Havn't you learned your lesson? I don't need a boyfriend until I get my farm running the right way. It's not doing to good right now..." I said with a sigh. It was true. Might as well admit it.

"Aww! Come on Chelsea! You know your lonely and want someone. Kinda like Elliot and I. We're in _Love!_" She exclaimed with a dreamy gleam in her eye. Oh how I loved the gushy Julia!

Suddenly, I remembered what I was doing before I came here.

"Oh! Sorry Jules but I gotta go to Jin's. Need some crop spray! Talk to you later!" I hollered back as I ran away with a wave back to her. She waved back and quietly skipped inside. Finally. Back to bussiness.

I walked into the shop , the door dinging from the bell above , and headed over to the counter. Knowing I wasn't in my best attire, I blushed from the look the middle aged store owner gave me. But I didn't care. I'm a rancher. Ranchers get down and dirty!

"Hello Jin! I was wondering if you had any crop medicine for my plants. They're not doing to good, and I just can't seem to put my finger on it but I think it may be bugs." I said with a smile. Hopeing he would give me a discount.

"Oh fine Chelsea. I'll give you a discount on the bug spray but you know you have to pay me back someday." He said with a chuckle to my amusment as he headed behind the counter to get my spray. I laughed to myself. Boy was this town a charm.

He handed it to me and smiled. I took it and shot out the door excited to refresh my new crops. But right as I opended the door and stepped out, I slammed right into a tall figure. Now on my bottom, I realized I hadn't met this person yet. He was tall , dressed in _alot_ of white , and had shiny blonde hair that swooped to the side.

"Oh my! My dearest apollegies fair maiden. I did not know I would run into such a beautiful young woman as yourself." He said with a dashing smile as he offered me his hand. I took it while in a gaze. Not knowing what to do I just sat there , my hand in his , stareing at him adoringly until i heard a muffled cough.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice what I was doing. Uhm. My names Chelsea. Yours?" I said finally standing up like an idiot and smiling widely at him.

"Oh! Yes, my name is William. But I would prefer to be called Will. I have a feeling we're going to be meeting again!" He stated sending my same , whiter , smile back. I felt a blush come across my face not only at his statement, but at the fact that we still had our hands in each others.

"Well, thanks Will but I have to get back to my farm. I'm a rancher. So I guess I'll see you around." I said with a small laugh and a wave. He flashed the smile i love.

"Ah, and such a bright charming farmer at that." He said with a wink as I turned away to the entrance of my farm. _Oh my goddess. Now I know I'm gonna have to see this guy again. _He was so- Good! It's kind of scary.

When I got to my feilds I sprayed my puny crops and headed into my farm house. I had already taken care of my animals today so I had a little extra time to myself. _Or I could visit Will. _No. I barely know the guy. I don't want to be a creep._ But maybe I could visit Julia. I just might run into him again!_

So I decided to go to Julia's. I need to hang out with someone anyways. So I took a quick shower and dried my chestnut hair. After that I put on clean underwear and a bra and a clean yellow shirt with my ussual blue capri jeans. I looked in the mirror, _finally clean._

I walked out of the small farmhouse I had and headed down the road to Julia's. When I got there I noticed an unwanted someone was there. _Vaughn..._ Great. I walked in and went straight over to Julia not even acknowledging Vaughns appearence. Turning to talk to Julia , I noticed he was staring at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued having a convorsation with my blonde best friend about the charming boy I had met earlier.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal just the person Julia and I were talking about. And right as he walked in he turned to me and had that flashing smile he used earlier. But guess who got jealous? _Vaughn._

_**Yaaay! Alright! I think I like my first story soo far! Tell me what you think blah blah blah! I just dont know how to make it any better soo review etc! Byee!**_


	2. Man

_**Yo! Okay soo I'm thinking of starting another story soon about Shea and Chelsea cause there is barely any. So R&R , message blah blah blah and enjoy this chapter! :)**_

_Vaughn_. You might not believe it, but he growled once Will came inside. What a jerk! Why would he growl? That's just not human at all. That's like a bull or a dog! Ugh..

"Hello! My name is William and I am as you say the new guy in town, " He said while walking over to Mirabelle , taking her hand and kissing it gently. Then let go as nicely as possible, "You may know my uncle Regis and his daughter Sabrina. They've asked me to come live with them but instead i've brought my yacht. Right now I'm going around introducing myself to everyone in town! It's been a pleasure to meet you all!"

Julia looked over at me and smiled.

"Well I'm Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia. Oh! And my nefew Vaughn. Also Chelsea which I'm sure you've already met" She gestured with a smile. I just love Mirabelle. She's like my own mother.

"Ah yes! The beautiful Chelsea.I just knew we'd meet again!" He said taking my hand. Blushing , I glanced over at Vaughn. He just grunted and rolled his eyes. What?

"Hi Will!" I said over excitedly. Woops. Will looked up at me and kissed my hand. Blushing again, I giggled. Vaughn just grunted _again._

"If you would excuse me I'd love to take Chelsea outside to have a private chat with her." Will smiled to Julia and Mirabelle.

"Of course! See you later Chelsea!" They both said smiling widely. Oh am I gonna hear shit from Julia.

Will took my hand again and led me out the shop. We stopped right outside of the shop.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Will?" I asked blushing cause he was still holding my hand. He smiled at me.

"Well, I can't help but think of taking you out for a dinner on my yacht. I know it might be soon to ask for a date but I just can not help myself!" He said blushing and flashing that white smile I love.

"Uhm-"

"You don't have to say yes but I would like it very much." He admitted. I kind of felt bad.

"Well. Okay! But what time?" I asked excited.

"How about 6? I think that is a suitable time. Don't you?"

"Yes! I'll be there around that time! Thank you." I hoped I didn't over do it. I really liked Will.

"Ah! Thank you fair maiden! I will see you at 6!" He laughed then kissed my cheek then ran off. I blushed like one of my tomatoes. Crazy as it sounds I was already falling for him! _I barely know him!_ So?

"Bye." I whispered lightly. God was this date gonna be _awesome!_

I started walking home but right as I was going towards the entrance of my farm, Vaughn pulled me away.

"What!" I was annoyed. Is he going to ruin everything?

"You know he's just playing you right?" He asked with a smirk. What the hell?

I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Well I'm going to find out sooner or later! And why do you care anyways? You never liked me _at all!__**" **_I shouted angrily. What a jerk!

He looked at me with anger and fear in his eyes. "Chelsea. You dont get it! You never have! That's just the way I am! You don't understand do you?" He shouted back as I jumped a little. He was even scarier than ussual!

"Vaughn. You hate everyone! It's no secret! The only person you like is Sabrina! So why should i even care? I don't like you either." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"Chelsea. You have to listen to me. It's hard saying this. But I like you. Alot."

I stood wide eyed.

_Oh goddess I'm in for some trouble..._

_**Alright! R&R! Next chapter is due soon! **_


	3. Date

_**You know I'v been reading Harvest Moon fanfiction so much, the other day I said goddess! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause I dont know about it... Hehe :P **_

**Aquajinks401 - Thanks! I think you might like the next chapters comming up so just hold on :) **

So Vaughn and I are standing outside of the entrance to my farm just before my date with the new guy Will, when he admits that he likes me. **A lot**. Man..

"Vaughn... I-I don't know what to tell you. I barely have any kind of relationship with y-you." I managed to get out. This was really weird...

Vaughn stared at me with confused eyes. "Chelsea. I know it's kinda late to be confessin' this sorta thing to you but I need to get it out before your taken away. You have to understand that I wanna make this work."

I looked back up at him. He looked really into the convorsation. Even his hat was up and away from his eyes for once! This was something new. I had to think before I could do anything with Vaughn.

"Vaughn. I-I need to think... And If I dont choose you or whatever, I know someone that reaaallly likes you. You might wanna give her a chance before you come after me. But I'll think about it if you want." I said trying to get a little sound of hope in there but i dont know if I was convincing.

"Alright Chelsea. I'll talk to you later." He said while walking away.

_Phew_. I puffed out while walking back to my ranch to get ready for my date with Will. But after this whole thing with Vaughn, I dont know if I'll act the right way..

So I went and took a shower and got ready in my ussual clothes. Then I headed out for the yacht that my date was on. I decided I would keep my mind on anything other than Vaughn. While I was thinking so hard on what to think about , I had already arrived to the boat.

The door opened to reveal a _very_ nice looking Will. "Hello Chelsea. You look lovely as always." He smiled while opening the door to let me in.

"Thanks Will. You look nice too." I said nicely. Hm. For a yacht this sure looks small.

"Now fair maiden, If you will come sit on the sofa with me." He smiled motioning for me to come sit by him. So I did. On the very end.

"So, um, what do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking." I questioned.

"I do not have an occupation right now but my family is very wealthy. For example, my cousin Sabrina and her father run the mining company. My whole family runs all of the branches of the company. Oh! How is your farm doing?" He asked while scooting closer.

I smiled at the recognition of my farm, " Well it's very cozy and my animals are doing great , but my crops are horrible. And sometimes it gets lonely on that little farm. But I still love it." I answered smiling warmly while scooting a little closer to him.

Then someone walked into the room holding two glasses of wine.

"A glass of wine for Miss Chelsea and Master Will?" He asked. I assumed it was the butler considering he called Will _master._

"Ah, yes. Thank you Chives." He smiled at the butler taking the glasses of wine and handing one to me. I took a sip and Will sat back down right next to me.

"I was thinking Chelsea. I just love being around you. I can't help myself but ask to kiss you." He smiled at me, staring me straight in the eyes with his peircing blue ones.

"I-I uhmm. Sure!" I squeeked. Then he leaned closer to me, grabbing my glass and setting on the table behind me. I leaned in closer.

Right as i heard the glass hit the table his lips met mine. At first I was surprised but then our lips joined and it felt like nothing Ive ever felt before. His lips on mine, they fit perfectly.

Soon enough we were leaning on eachother and making out! Haha! That is, until we heard a clang outside of the window...

_Clang_

_Vaughn..._

_**Yay! Okay now I'm starting to accually like this story :) So you know what to do R&R! And maybe even message me so yeah ! Next chapter will be up soon :) Bye!**_


	4. You Never Know If You Don't Try

_**Okayy! Thanks for the reviews guys! It means alot :)) Soo I was thinking of that problem Chelsea's supposed to have and I have no idea what I should do... Soo plz plz plz give me ideas in your reviews :) It would help me out soo much! Thanks and enjoy!**_

_Vaughn._

Just what I needed. I decided to ignore it and go on with the date. I mean it is my life, not his! And he's being a freakin stalker! What the hell?

"What was that?" Will asked. I was now kind of on top of him and we were kind of getting into it.

"Uhm. Nothing!" I squeeked out. Vaughn had left and I didn't see any sign of him.

"Okay, whatever you say," He smiled lightly. It drove me crazy. "So I presume dinner is ready." He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he led to me the table where our food was already set out for us to eat.

He pulled out a chair and I sat down. Then he went to the chair across from me and smiled. Then we began eating.

The rest of the date went really well. After dinner we had rasberry cheesecake and then it was time for me to leave. When I left he offered to walk me home and he did.

We were outside of my front door.

"Thanks for asking me out. It was really nice of you. And the dinner was really good too!" I thanked with a big smile. I was really nervous but he took my hand in his and leaned in.

Right at my ear he whispered,"It was my pleasure fair maiden. Your such a good kisser."

Now that gave me chills. Then he moved his head and our lips met once again. We kissed for a good 3 minutes until I was out of breath. I felt light headed.

"I hope to take you out again my dear Chelsea. Come visit me often!" He said while walking out of my farm. I nodded my head and waved. It was now 10:30 and I was tired!

Once I was inside I changed straight into my pj's and hopped right into bed. Images of my date with Will soon came rolling in like a movie. How we met. When he asked me out. When I walked into his enormous yacht. Our make out session. Then Vaughn popped in my head...

I groaned and rolled over. _Just go to sleep Chels. It'll go away in your sleep!_

I listened to that little voice in my head and soon drifted off into a quiet sleep.

_~~~~~~ RIP Ryan Dunn :'( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. _Taro..._

I got up and walked over to the door, swooshing it open.

"Taro, I know how to wake up on my o-" I stopped cause i noticed it wasn't Taro at the door. It was Will's butler?

"Miss Chelsea, " He bowed. "You have a letter from Master William." He handed me the letter and waited for me to read it.

_Dearest Chelsea,_

_I send this letter to ask you on yet another date to the beach at 8 pm. Bring your swim suit and your lovely face, nothing else. I will suply everything in need. Thank you my dearest._

_Sincerely,_

_ William 3_

_Yes! _

"Tell Will I will meet him there!" I said cheerily. I was excited.

"Yes Miss Chelsea." He said. Then walked away and out of my farm.

_This is gonna be fun!_

_**Bleh! :P Short chapter.. Give me some ideas in your reviews! I need help :)) R&R and you know the rest :)))) -Blaze**_


	5. Ruining My Wall

_**Alright, So this chapter should be long. And right now I like how this story is going! And yes this is a Chelsea and Will story. Ill be starting a Chelsea and Vaughn Story also a Chelsea and Shea. Soo enjoy! :)) Oh and some morre drama is going to happen too !**_

Will had just sent an invitation asking me to go down to the beach with him _and_ to bring a bathing suit.

_Man am I lucky!_ I smiled to myself while putting fodder in my cows feeding bins. I had 2 cows, Milky and Way, and one chicken, Brock. Hehe, its a girl.

Anyways, after I was done with my animals, I headed to my feilds to tend to my crops. You know, the ones that had the bugs on them. Bleh. That's gross. But they're doing good now. Ever since I sprayed them with that bug spray they've been super green! And that made me excited.

So after I was done with the farm work for the day it was 6. I had just enough time to take a shower and get ready for my date with Will on the beach.

After my shower I put on my black and orange bikini under my shorts and a white tank top. But as I was doing that I could see my scars all over. I kind of hesitated on leaving but I don't wanna miss out on my date.

Then I dried my hair and left it out of my ussual red bandana to let my head breathe. Sometimes I think my heads gonna go bald if I keep that bandana on all day. Haha!

When I was done with that thought, I headed out the door. Knowing I didn't need to take anything made me even more nervous. It wasn't until I saw Will on the beach that I started calming down. Even though he made my heart race he made my bran melt. I couldn't think.

**Vaughn's POV-**

Right now I'm watchin Chelsea go to the beach for her_ second_ date with him. Things are movin pretty fast. Last night I saw her and him kissing on his couch. She should be with me.

God, I just knew I shudn't'v said anything to Chelsea. It's just a matter of time 'for she chooses that prince Will. And yes I know Sabrina is into me and I'm into her too, but I just can't shake Chelsea off my mind-

"H-Hi Vaughn. Nice night huh?" Came a squeaky voice I knew as Sabrina.

**Will's POV-**

_Damn._

That's all I could think. Chelsea looked stuningly beautiful. That pang inside my chest went off everytime she looked up at me and smiled. And before I knew it she was right in front of me.I got up to greet her, pulling her into a hug. She's so soft.

"Chelsea. Your so beautiful in this moonlight.

She hugged me back then let go. I wanted to hold on forever. "Hi Will! Uhm, what are we going to do this time?" She said cooley. I just stared at her like a dork. "Will?"

"Oh uhm, We are going to take a swim then eat. I brought a whole chicken if you don't mind. But it's up to you what we're going to do." I said cooley. Even though I was soo nervous , she melted my heart.

"Okay! Well, I guess we can swim first! We don't wanna wait forever to swim." She decided, I was already wearing my white swimming trunks but i didnt know if she had her swim suit.

She started taking her shorts off and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. And I guess she noticed.

"Oh! No it's okay. I have my swim suit underneith. Haha, sorry." She giggled nervously. Now we were both blushing furiously. Which made her look even more beautiful. And that made me smile.

I took off my shirt and she was then when she took off her shorts and shirt, I saw her scars. Shock came to me and I gasped unknowingly. Which made her frown and look away.

"Will, you don't have to look at me. It's just something that happend in my childhood and I'm fine now! So it's okay." She tried smiling but I could tell it was forced.

I walked over and put my arms around her. "Chelsea, whatever happend is over now and I'm here for you. I don't care if you have scars, even they are beautiful to me. So don't worry, lets just have a good time." I smiled while holding her. She looked up at me slowly moving her head towards mine and staring at my mouth.

"Thanks," She jumped out of my hold and started skipping to the water," Now let's go swimming!" She laughed mischeiviously looking back to see if I was comming. She was now in the water looking as beautiful as always. That made my heart race.

I started running towards her, jumping lightly on her, knocking her and I into the gleaming water. We both came back up laughing and holding hands. Not knowing what was comming next, I took her other hand and pulled her towards me ,wrapping my arms around her waist, and staring into her sweet eyes.

"Will." She whispered.

"Chelsea, you don't know how much I adore you. You drive me crazy." I whispered in her ear. She got the chills. I started smiling.

"Will.I can't put it into words but-" I cut her off with a kiss. I was going to pull away but she made it impossibly hard by deepening it. My hands were on the small of her back and her hands were in my hair, driving me crazy.

We were kissing in the water. A dream i've had many times in my head. But I never thought it would happen in real life. I stopped the kiss and led her up to the blanket.

"Will, I don't wanna go too far too soon." She said worridly.

"You can trust me, I will stop myself if I think we're getting somewhere." I smiled. She was so cute when she was nervous. It made my heart pump.

We sat down on the blanket and I brought her to me. Our lips meeting again. We continued what we were doing in the water. She was now on top of me, slowly playing with my hair.

But then someone came up from out of nowhere and coughed. We both stopped and looked up to see a man I didn't recognize. But the horrid look on Chelsea's face told me she knew different.

**Chelsea's POV-**

I looked up to see my mom's boyfriend, Joe. The one that gave me my scars.

_**OH YEA! Haha! Hope you guys liked it! I know I did! So you know what to do, R&R and blah blah blah... Have fun and tell me what you think :)) -Blaze**_


	6. Safe

_**Hey! Sorry its been a while :) Ive been super happy cause, well, I just got a new boyfriend and he's real cool :) So I guess this should be a dramatic chapter so enjoy! :)**_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I yelled shakeing. This was scary and we needed to get out of here.

Joe took a step closer to me and looked me in the eye," You need to be punished. You put me in that hell of a prison but guess what, I'm out now!" He smiled so wide it scared me.

I was now crying histarically. I gave a quick look at Will, who's mouth was wide open just as his eyes were, and darted for my farm house. Leaving that horrid man back at the beach. But I was worried for Will. He could get hurt.

I was now up to my farm house door, I opened it and slammed it shut locking it in the process. I was having a break down but I didn't care.

I flew into bed. Still wet from the ocean swim with Will. I wonder what he did. Maybe he ran back to his yacht.

_knock knock_

Or he could be here. Or it could be Joe.

I answered in a mans voice,"Who is it?"

"It's Will, Chelsea. Hurry let me in!" I quick opened the door, Will flew in and I once again closed and locked it again.

I ran straight into Will's arms. Now ,again, crying.

"Oh Will. Keep me away from him. You have no idea what he did to me." I cried histarically. He held me even tighter and stroked my hair lovingly. It was like being loved again.

"Chelsea, your perfectly fine. I'll never let him touch you again. He must've done somthing crazy to you cause I know you don't cry like this for little stuff. Tell me what he did." He said strongly. He sounded like he knew he would go through this with me.

I broke our embrace and led him to my bed to sit down and talk. I had one leg hanging off the edge off the edge, while he sat criss cross facing me. Looking straight into my eyes.

"Well, it started when my mom brought her new boyfriend home."

**Flashback**

_"Honey! I'm home! And I brought Joe here too!" She yelled throughout the house. I didn't understand alot of things. I was only 8. _

_I ran through the foyai and straight into my mothers legs, holding on tight._

_"Honey, this is Joe. He's mommys boyfriend. And he'll be living with us from now on." She smiled down at me. I looked up at her and smiled. Then I looked over at Joe. He was big boned and had a scruffy face with poofy black hair. He looked funny to me._

_A few more years past and Joe was fine. Except for when he walked in on me changing. I was 11 and I was starting to develope. I swear he knew I was in there he just wanted an excuse to see me. And I didn't talk to him for like a week after that. My mom made me sit down and have a talk with Joe and herself. It was crazy._

_Then a year after that was when IT happend. I was just minding my own business playing my video games when Joe bursts through the door. He looked out the window._

_"Is your momma gone?" He asked hurridly._

_"Yeah she's at the store getting groceries for Jack's graduation party. He's comming back today." I answered staring at the screen._

_"Come on." He grabbed my wrist and took me downstairs._

_"What are you doing?" I asked scared. He was dragging me down the stairs. It left bumps and bruises on my arms._

_"You'll see." He had that crazy smile I hated. He then brought me down to where his big chair was and right in front of it was a flat screen tv that he spent all his time on. He flung me on the chair making me sit up with my legs open._

_"Your mother hasn't given me what I wanted in a few monthes. So you can give me what I want." He stood right in front of me. He had that big smile on his face. _

_"No I don't want to! I know what this is!" He started taking me clothes off. _

_"Stop Chelsea. If you don't stop hitting me I'm going to hurt you!" He yelled reaching for a knife. I didn't stop flaging my arms around and hitting him. I wanted to get away but the strength of this mans arms on me was too much. He lifted my shirt up and started rubbing my breastes. I was crying and punching him._

_"I warned you." He said slowly raising the knife. Slashing small lines down my arms and shoulders. _

_"AAAHH!" I screamed out in pain and horror. I wanted to get out of there. He started pulling off my shorts and my underpants. Then he started the "thing". I was screaming so loud. The pain was horrendous and I felt like I was dieing._

_Suddenly the door to the basement opened._

_"Chelsea?" _

_Jack._

_Thank Goddess._

_"Jaaaack! Hel-" He punched me in the head knocking me out._

**End Of Flashback**

"And I woke up in a hospital. Jack was there waiting by my side. He was crying and it made me feel so bad. He told me everything after that. Joe was taken into prison for 10 years. I had recovered quickly but I always had these scars." I cried into his shoulder. Halfway through the story he had taken me in his arms and was holding me. I was sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around my arms, his head on my shoulder listening to me talk.

"Chelsea. Im so sorry you had to go through that. I now know how precious you really are. Do not worry about your scars, they're beautiful to me. I will keep you away from that man no matter what. You will be safe. Whether it be in my arms or in a different man's, I will make sure your safe. Don't worry." He whispered in my ear. I was still crying as all the memories flooded back to me.

"Will. Stay here with me. I'm so scared." I choked out while looking up at him. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek softly. He then scooted me to the other side of the bed. Putting me under the covers, brushing my hair back.

"I'm going to use your phone to call the police ok?" He said walking over to the phone. I couldn't get up to follow him cause I was still so scared Joe would pop up.

Will hung the phone up after the convorsation with the police and came into bed with me telling me everything was taken care of. He was staring at me with those peircing blue eyes. I knew I could trust Will. He was already so gentle with me.

"Your so beautiful. I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you every night. You make my heart race Chelsea. Don't ever forget that." He brought me into his arms. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep cause of the whole Joe thing but now with Will saying these things to me, I can sleep. I'm in his arms. Safe.

_**OMG! How did you guys like it? I loved it! R&R ! And whatever else u can do :) So have fun reading all my stories :) I think you guys would like the one with Shea. ;)- Blaze**_


	7. In Your Arms

_**Hey guys! Okay so thanks for the reviews! I love how the storys comming along :) This chapters going to be really fluffy so have fun ;)**_

**Will's POV**

That night I slept with Chelsea in my arms. It was horrible what Joe did to her. What kind of devil does that to a small girl? It pissed me off that she didn't get to spend her first time the right way. She was raped and it was _not_ right. She should've spent her first time with someone she loved.

Chelsea and I have to get to know eachother better. I know I've only known her for a few days but I just can't help thinking about falling for her. She's everything a man wants. Soft, beautiful, amazing, sweet, bold, brave and strong. But she's so cute when she's nervous and shy. That's the part where I just want to wrap my arms around her. I can't stop thinking about her.

I had been awake for a while now. I had gotten up to brush my teeth a couple minutes ago and then got back in bed with Chelsea. I'm suprised she didn't wake up. Until now.

She turned around slowly,"Hi." She looked so pretty even when she woke up. Her eyes were open and ready to see the world. Then her hair was even perfect. Not messed up or knotty, perfectly in place.

"Hi." I smiled. She had a half smile cause she was still upset. I can't blame her, it was only last night. But I don't want her to be upset.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk?" I asked quietly, not sure if she was totally okay yet.

She sat up and smiled at me,"Im fine. We could talk later when I find out all that happend after you called the police. I'm kind of scared to get out of bed."

That made me feel bad for her.

"Chels, I got up like 3 minutes ago. He's not in here. Your perfectly fine." I smiled. She was so cute when she was scared.

"Thank Goddess. Alright, I'm going to take a shower and you can do anything you like." She said as she was getting up but she whispered something at the end of it but I couldn't tell what she said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking aloud." She smiled. I was still confused but I let it go. She got her towel and headed for the bathroom. The door closed and I went into the kitchen area to make breakfast.

Then the phone rang.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Thank Goddess. Alright, I'm going to take a shower and you can do anything you like," I said,"Like stay with me." I whispered at the end as I was getting up. But he didn't hear me.

"Pardon?" He asked confused. I giggled and grabbed my towel.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking aloud." I said and walked into the bathroom for a shower. I was still scared about the whole Joe thing. But Will was here to protect me.

I was just getting done with everything I heard the phone ring. It startled me so much I accidently knocked the shampoo bottle over.

"Goddess." I sighed in relief. I hope Will didn't hear that.

"Chelsea! I think you should get out to hear this." He shouted sweetly. I quickly got out and wrapped the towel around me. But just as I was going to open the door, it opened itself and a hand with clothes in it popped inside.

"Thanks." I whispered with a smile. I blushed to see he even got my undies and bra.

"Welcome." He whispered back.

I put my clothes on and let my hair out to air dry. I then walked out of the bathroom ready to hear the news. Slightly nervous cause Joe could be on the run, or in jail.

"Chelsea, come sit down." Will had on a straight face while sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Okay, now do you wannna know the good news or the bad news first?" He asked. I was just happy there was good news.

"Uhm. The good news." I smiled.

"The good news is, they have him in prison." He smiled with excitment. I was about to squeel but then he hugged me with so much force it knocked me over laying on the couch with him on top of me.

I hugged him back, and I was really enjoying this, but then noticed the time on the clock. 7:00. I was late for work on the farm.

"Oh! I have work to do!" I said and got up quickly running out the door and onto my farm. Will got up and ran after me.

I was now feeding my cows and Will came running up after me and hugged me again.

"Chelsea. I'm scared to leave you alone. Your too fragile for that to happen to you again." He said quietly. I wondered if he was serious or not.

"Will, I run a farm. I washed up on this shore by myself until I found Taro and his family. So it's fine. I'll be fine. I'll come by your yacht tonight and we can have another date." I smiled hugging him back tightly.

He let go a little bit and looked into my eyes, 2 inches away from my face.

"Chelsea, I want you to know how I feel about you. Your so beautiful its hard to keep my hands off of you. And your so sweet and cute." He whispered into my ear. I started blushing and before I knew it, our lips were locked together, never wanting to let go.

We went on kissing for about 4 more minutes until my cow, Bessie , started mooing. We laughed and pulled away. He said goodbye and I started back on my farm work. I couldn't wait until our date tonight. Oh! But I never got to know the bad news. Oh Well.

_**OMG! Haha :) I hope you like this chapter. I had nothing to do this weekend so I thought, 'Hey! I could write some more :)' Soooooooooooooooo R&R and whatever else u can do :))) I loooooveee when you guys review my stories :)))- Blaze**_


	8. Knock Out

_**-READ THIS-**_

_**Soo, Tonight is the night that I will be making a bunch of chapters! Hope you enjoy this one cause it should be good. It may be long or short. I'm not sure yet but I need IDEAS for the story. If you want me to continue this story, then I need at least 1 idea. Oh, and REVIEWWWW! Just DO IT! **_

**Will's POV**

I had just left Chelsea's without giving her the bad news. I just hope that she'll be okay for a couple hours. I mean, the bad news is that he's going to be in prison in a week. And until then, Chelsea's not safe. At all.

"Chives, would you please go check on Chelsea for me. She would throw a fit if she knew I was still worried about her. Ask her for some milk from her finest cow. Just for an excuse." I asked politly as he walked out the door. I could always rely on Chives.

**Chelsea's POV **

I was just getting done with my farm work an hour after Will left. My plants were ready to harvest and I was on my fourth plant when I started feeling tired. Then on my tenth crop I had started slowing down. My body was getting weaker and weaker. I knew I couldn't go any longer but I just had to. So i kept on moving.

I was now on my twentieth crop, I started pulling and pulling on the egg plant. On the third pull I broke down. My body was crumbling down to the ground. My mind was blank and everything went black.

**Will's POV**

I was just getting done from making Chelsea and I dinner when the front door to my enormous yacht flew open. Chives came running in. A stunned look on his face. At that moment I knew just what was going on. Chives had come back from Chelsea's. Something was wrong.

"Miss Chelsea, she .. shes passed out in her feild! Go sir. Run!" Chives ordered to me. But I was already running out the door.

I was already on her property searching through her farm land. Then I spotted her.

"Chelsea!" I yelled. I was almost in tears. I ran over to her body and picked her up. Cradeling her small body in my arms. Not wanting to let go.

I brought her into her farmhouse, setting her on her bed. I ran into her kitchen and got a couple ice packs from her freezer, bringing it to her forhead.

**A few hours later**

Chelsea was starting to move around in her sleep. I wanted to go get Mirabelle and Julia but I didnt want to leave her alone. So I called Chives from her home phone that rarely got used. He said he would be over right after her got Mirabelle and Julia. That made me feel a little better. But knowing the love of my life was lying unconcious right in front of me brought back the guilt of leaving her.

I was gently brushing the hair away from sticking to her face when a sudden knock came from the door. I went to open it.

"Oh sweet pea! What did I tell you?" Mirabelle cried while rushing over to Chelsea. Chives and Julia slowly walked in to the house.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Julia whispered leaning towards me.

"Yes. She just wore herself out. I'm still worried about her health though. Some doctors called and said Joe was taken into prison. But he has an STD and Chelsea might have gotten it when she was raped." I whispered back.

"She was raped?" Julia said shocked.

_Oh goddess._

"Don't tell her i told you. I don't think she wanted it to get out." I said back. Hopeing she wouldn't spread the word like the gossip girl she was. She just nodded.

We all heard a whimpering. It came from Chelsea.

"She's waking up." I said almost crying. Goddess, how soft can I be?

We all came to her bedside. I was right by her head, clutching her hands in mine. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Will? Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry. I knew you shouldn't have left. I worked too hard and I ju-"

"I don't care. I'm never leaving you again. I can't have you dieing on me." I chuckled with a half smile as I stared into her brown eyes.

"Everythings fine now guys. Thanks for all your help Mirabelle." I smiled while rushing them out the door. I needed to have a talk with Chelsea. It was going to be very hard for the both of us and I didn't need a bunch of gossip going around.

All three left with confused looks on there faces. I just smiled and led them out of the door with a quiet click of the lock and turned to Chelsea.

"Chels. You know how much I care for you. And if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do." I said walking over to her and sitting on the bed.

"Yea I know. But I'd love to hear you say it." She chuckled looking up at me with her big brown sparkling eyes.

"We'll save that for another night. Tonight we have to discuss something very important. We may even have to get some testing done in the city." I stared at her with concern wondering if she knew.

"Will, what are you trying to say?" She asked confused. I took her hands in mine and kissed her cheek.

"Chelsea, you may have an STD from Joe," she gasped ,"But it's not certain yet. It could take a a couple of tests to prove you do or don't. But I think we need to go to the city and take those tests." I explained quietly. She just stared at me.

"Chelsea, tell me what your thinking please. I need to know your thoughts." I asked trying to stay cool without crying.

"I'm scared." She choked out. Just staring at me on the brink of tears. I just wanted to hold her but I knew my Chelsea.

"What. What are you scared of?" I asked.

"I'm scared your going to leave me." She admitted with tears streaming down her face. Now this time I took her in my arms.

"Chelsea. I will never leave you. We've been through too much to stop now. It's taken me a while to come to mind with this , but I love you. I love you so much Chels you don't even know." I finally admitted while holding her. The only thing I've wanted to do all night.

"Oh Will. Your amazing. I love you too. I just didn't know if you loved me back so I was scared to ask. And if I don't know then why don't you tell me? I've wanted to hear good news all night." She stated sitting up to listen.

_Now, how do I start this..._

_**OMG ! okay so I understand I havn't updated in a while, but school is starting and I'm a mess. So pleaaase REVIEW ! THANKS ! love ya .**_


	9. Love is a funny word

_**Hey guys, just wanted to tell you how excited i am for this story. Honestly it means ALOT that you guys review all the time. And I know I havn't been updateing as much as I should be but schools starting and I have a new boyfriend that I love alot. So PLEASE REVIEW ! I'll say it again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **_

"Chelsea, I can't do that right now. Even though I want to, I can't. We need to pack for the trip to the city hospital tomarrow. Trust me Chels, you'll hear how I feel soon." I said getting up to pack our luggages. After we were done with that, we got into bed.

Twenty minutes later while I was just about to go into a deep sleep with the love of my life in my arms, she spoke.

"What if I do have an STD?" She asked turning over in my arms to look at me.

I just stared at her.

"Chelsea. I'm never leaving you. I don't care if you have an STD, it wasn't your fault. I've found my match and I'm keeping it this way. Forever." I reasured her. She smiled and turned back around to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She admitted half asleep. I giggled and my life zoomed into dream land.

We both woke up around 4 am. She took a shower first and then I did. We both got ready and headed out the door with our luggage packed.

On our way to the boat, Mirabelle and Julia were outside. As we passed them they gave us pity looks. I should've been thankful but I just couldn't stop thinking about Chelsea. Even though she was standing right next to me, she was the only thing on my mind anymore.

We boarded the ship, our hands squeezing eachother's. We were both nervous. We took our seats and managed to keep our cool.

I was suprised at how Chelsea wasn't freaking out. If I were her I _know_ I would be having a nervous breakdown. I mean, were going to fucking take tests to see if she has an STD! And the only way she's showing me she's nervous is by her sqeezing her hand around mine the closer we get to the city.

She knows I won't leave her. But I know she's still worried about it. I'd have to do my best to keep her happy and to let her know I'm not leaving her.

A couple hours later Chelsea fell asleep on my lap and the horn started going off. It was time for the news that would decide her fate.

We got off the boat and headed to a motel. There were so may people walking around I had to keep her close to me so she wouldn't be pushed over.

When we got there, everyone knew who I was. I mean, I am a prince. They were all staring and you could just tell they were starstruck.

We got our hotel room and the whole time Chelsea kept her cool. Later on that night we went to bed. But as I fell into my deep sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what the results would be.

_**Okay yea i know. Kind of short but I'm dog tired , so i hope you enjoy. It's really dramatic and everything . So plz REVIEW . and also give me IDEAS FOR THE STORY . Thanks:)**_


	10. Results

**Sorry:/ I'm not really sure if I should continue with this story but here is the tenth chapter(: **

The next day we arrived at the doctors office early. Our appointment was at 10:30 am. The whole way there, I could see Chelsea start to get more lively. She started talking more and laughing more at my jokes. Her bright smile beemed as we walked in holding hands.

"Chels, are you okay? You seem happier." I asked her, looking into her eyes.

She looked over at me and smiled,"I just feel that whatever happens happens. And, well, I'm ready for the good or the bad. If I do have an STD, I'm not afraid to die Will. I have love and I have lived a very good life. Even though there were some bad spots in it, other than that I'm happy."

With that I picked her up and swung her around holding her tightly to me. We both laughed and laughed. But, then the nurse called us back to our room. We both sat down by the table that was in the corner of the room. The nurse went over to the counter and got out the needle.

"Now, I'm going to take your blood and run it to the lab," She explained while putting her gloves on ,"there is absolutely nothing to worry about. It'll only sting for a second and you'll feel some pressure."

She brought the needle to her skin and extracted the blood from her arm. Before we knew it, we were already walking out of the hospital.

We went back to our hotel room and stayed there the whole day. It's funny how I kind of just dropped everything to come with this girl I only knew a little bit. But I loved her. I could tell that it was going to last forever. Or as long as it could.

The next day we got ready and made our way to the hospital. We were called back to what looked like the same room as yesterday. But this one had a big, bright window.

Chelsea was sitting by the window looking out at the huge skyscrapers that towered over our heads. Her auburn hair shining in the little sunlight that shone through the dusty curtains. Resting her chin down on her hand, she sighed, ready for whatever news was on it's way to us.

The door opened to show a graying middle aged man wearing a white lab coat and a stethascope around his neck, he was also holding the clip board that held the answers to our problem.

"Hello Chelsea. I am Doctor Brinstone," he said with a smile ,"I know you both are wanting to know what your results are. But I would like to examine you so that I can make sure there is nothing wrong with your physical being." He handed her a robe and gestured toward the bathroom.

Chelsea nodded and went to change. Doctor Brinstone walked over t the counter and put some gloves on. I kind of didn't want him to touch her. But he is a doctor so it's okay.

Chelsea came out with a robe on and her clothes in hand. She set them down on the bed and walked over to the doctor. He skipped over her breasts and didn't touch her delicate parts. He only examined her arms and glands and her legs and neck. After that he ordered her to go change back into her clothes.

She came out fully dressed and sat on the bed swinging her legs like a five year old. I just smiled. Doctor was just writing down some things so I decided to go give her a quick kiss. She smiled and the doctor turned around.

"Well, here it is. You don't have an STD," He smiled at her. Hikari jumped off the table and over to me. She gave me a big kiss and started jumping around ,"But, you do have something else. It's a rare new disease that we've only seen in a few people. The result of what I'm saying is that you can't have kids. It will make you very weak and you will have a very large chance of dying. What I suggest to the both of you is to adopt a child, when the time comes of course."

Chelsea just looked at him and a tear ran down her cheek. She had a frown on her face. I got up and took her in my arms. What were we gonna do now?

**AAAAAHHH(: I hope you guys loved it cause I've been thinking for a long time. This tory does have a lot of drama in it and it will have more. Maybe. Im not cmpletely sure yet(: So REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!:D I LOVE YOU GUYS!- Blaze(:**


End file.
